Serpent's Grove
The Wyrd and Wild West While the northern portion of the duchy of Caer Crimson Canyon has more or less settled since the massive shift in the Dreaming surrounding Yule 2010, the southern portion of this area has been overlooked for quite some time. Perhaps that was a wise move, as the newly relocated duchy needed to adjust and deal with situations that were closer to home (the attack and reclamation of Valley's Gate being one of those matters, among others). Others would think this was a foolish misjudgment, though, as the County seat has been there, and thus survived, even though the Duchy of Great Wolf's Chagrin met its demise on the whims of its ruler. Encompassing a large portion of southwestern Colorado, including the Western Slope, the County of Serpent's Grove has long been considered a no man's land for it's chaotic political nature. While the County seat, that of Amber's Descent, is still in one piece, and does claim to have a working court, with a few exceptions, this court works in complete secret, and doesn't always adhere to the 'normal' political rules. In a very Modernist Duchy, this is how they have managed skid by unnoticed, for the most part. Amber's Descent, and it's sister Barony, that of The Lion and The Rose, have been quiet during all the change that has happened to the courts; near twins, differentiated most obviously within rank, these holdings are mostly noble-inhabited and insular. Thus prompts the question; what do the commoners in this region do? A handful of commoner held freeholds do exist, and are fiercely protected by those who can lay claim to them, deploying underhanded schemes and deals to out and out violence to make sure that their sparks of Glamour aren't eaten due to some power-grubbing sidhe. 'Gang warfare' is common here, with different motleys (and the occasional household) grabbing for whatever they can get; while power does not often change hands, alliances come and go here, and the 'nomads' like to think they run the show. The 'disappearance' of Count Isaac ap Eiluned has not helped to quell these delusions. Largely isolated from his domain as well as the public, Isaac ap Eiluned is the only Count that many can remember even being in the region, his reign spanning back at least fifteen years; as a childling, he showed promise within his house, and was gifted the county by his mentor; of course, blood was part of this gift, as not every hold simply can be passed about. No, the freehold of Amber's Descent was the victim of a sunset raid, taken by force and handed to a likely prodigy. Then again, no one expected Isaac, at that age, to be socially proficient, and most matters were handled by his chancellor, Amarla ni Ailil. As the Count grew, and the Ailil took her leave, the hold has been held mostly by Sabariel Lothro ni Fiona. Where the Count goes is anyone's guess, though he is certain to make it apparent that wherever it is he was, it was important in the matters of the county. And no, as to be expected from an Eiluned, he's not going to tell you how it was important. Most recently, though, after various engagements that the Count claims were perfectly legitimate, he brought back a trinket from his last trip. Well, some would consider it a trinket, though the Leanhaun baroness he had claimed as his latest attempt to sow political oats raised plenty of brows within the noble grapevine; when Erezbet Blaine was given an unearthed Glamour source and told to make it her own, and as the hold of The Lion and the Rose came to exist, no one expected it to last. This feeble Eiluned, well salted in his Grump years, may or may not be losing his mind to Bedlam; the commoners pay no mind to it, and make due with what little they can. The nobility, save those who have something to gain, have more or less vacated the area, seeing the fate of Great Wolf's Chagrin as an omen to the area. With the changes in rulership to the Duchy, though, no one knows just how long this area will remain completely lawless. Minor Freeholds 'Carlos O'Kelly's' Type: Urban Affinity: Actor Rating: 1 Ruler: Los Siete Pecados (NPC Commoner Motley) Tucked into the run-down streets one of Pueblo's main drags (depending on if one is actually willing to pass the big-box stores and rest-stop restaurants that line the city's northern end) is Carlos O'Kelly's, a 'family owned' restaurant with roots tracing back to the 1970s. While the food served there was far from authentic Mexican, and the tequila that could be found there was far from top shelf, the restaurant persists on the ever more slum-looking street corner. Then again, the clientele of this particular run of the mill restaurant was a bit different than those of most of the city's other establishments. It's a simple rath - into the alley, the back door just beside the large green trash bin; one has to toss any fear of rodents aside as said rodents devour what's left of the burritos and leftover queso they can – it takes six knocks in a repetitive pattern, and this pattern must be repeated six times. The 'hideout,' as it were, of a motley known as Los Siete Pecados (The Seven Sins) hides behind this door, and the small holding is barely an underpass to the more seedy of the nomadic activity in the region. The Sins, most of them Unseelie (or possibly even worse) don't take well to outsiders, and those who earn their code have to go through rigorous tests (which usually involve beatings). Inside, though, the graffiti that lines the halls of this holding, various tags of gangs that have come and gone (after all, this has been known as a 'family' restaurant for more than just one reason), it's sparse, barely three rooms wide (that was, of course, if you counted the bathroom – most don't), with minimal furnishings. This is most used as a meeting place to the Sins and their associates; those who wish access, inquire with the ST. 'Old Diamondback' Type: Grotto Affinity: Time Rating: 2 Ruler: Cripple Masonry (NPC Commoner Motley) The historic town of Cripple Creek, Colorado sits on the southwest slopes of majestic Pikes Peak in the Colorado Rockies. More than 100 years ago this charming community attracted tens of thousands of gold-seekers to its hillsides in search of their fortunes. The gold mines are a part of Cripple Creek’s colorful history, and today, visitors can choose from a wide variety of rich and wonderful experiences here. - From cripple-creek.co.us. When gold was found in 1891, Cripple Creek became part of the Gold Rush boom – miners came from all parts of the burgeoning country to find their wealth, and by 1900 the area held more than five hundred gold mines. However, it is not that the are had no history before the Gold Rush – there was a thriving native population in this place at the time, which was thinned out over the years to a select few within present day. However, the spirit of this area still resonates with the rush of the city's casinos, and throughout the entire region, that impact is felt. The Broadmoor hotel in Colorado Springs was initially built on the worth of gold, and it remains five-star accomdations to this day. What isn't seen, however, though the city's present existence, are the mines that gave this region it's wealth; while a few scattered mines are open for tourism's sake, and various safety precautions are put in place to make sure these areas are not only profitable, but well kept, there are some mines that haven't fared as well. Once you find your way through the brush of the area (and watch out for the snakes), the entrance of the Old Diamondback Mine is mostly boarded up – years of hot summers and frigid winters have worn down the old boards, and the steel beams put in place there haven't exactly covered the entire mine. It wasn't until nearly the 1930s when the source of Glamour was found – lingering among bits of gold, a hearthstone that didn't bother to shine to mortal eyes was uncovered by some wandering childlings. Swiftly after discovering this hold, the Nockers within the area swept into the mine, reconstructing bits and pieces here and there, making sure that it wasn't going to fall apart on itself – the support system is rudimentary (at least as far as Nocker technology goes), but it does what is necessary. One can only imagine there was at least a Dougal or a warren of boggans, at some point, in the area to make revisions whether the locals liked it or not. In this place, though, where time long ago forgot its existence, there is a direct vein into the Deep Dreaming – dangerous, yes, but for those who wish to craft out of their own dreamstuff? It's literally worth its weight in all the gold it once held. The Nockers of Cripple Masonry, for a price (usually a high one), offer hospitality to others, and use of their trod to nearby places, including a broom closet within the Broadmoor hotel in Colorado Springs. Category:Changeling Category:Setting